Hide or be seeked!
by Teera-Chan
Summary: My very FIRST fanfic! It's about the Naruto kids when there about 7yrs old. There playing Hide or be seeked and no one can find Sasuke. But Ino & Sakura are deimened to find him! The story's alot better than the summary!
1. Hide, seek, or be seeked

Hide or be Seeked

By:000Matsuri000

With help from: FaithxLink

Authors Note!

**000Matsuri000: Yeah! My very FIRST fanfic!!**

**FaithxLink: With help from me of course, Hinata's #1 fan! **

**000Matsuri000:What ever!**

**Faithxlink: Stop with the exclamation points…..**

**000Matsuri000: Fine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FaithxLink: Just start the story already…..**

**All the kids were playing hide & go seek. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura stood by an old run down building. "1….2…3….4….5….6…..7…..8…..9…..10!!!" Ino exclaimed as they all ran down trying to find the boys, Sauske, Naruto and, Shikamaru. Sakura found Shikamaru with ease throwing a paper shuriken at him which hit the unsuspecting boy in the head. Hinata soon saw Naruto and tried to throw a paper shuriken at him which landed near him making him exclaim "You've got to be able to do better than that Hinata!" Which of course led Hinata turning dark red. The only problem was finding Sauske.**

**Ino ran passed Sakura. She grunted when she sakura's face light up. She had found Someone. Ino clenched the paper shuriken in her hand. She peeked behind some trees. Nothing. She kept running double checking behind anything that came her way. It took her and Sakura forever to get Sasuke-kun to play hide and seek with them. So she had to find him. She came to the Hokage tower. She checked behind the stairs and shook her little blonde head. "Sasuke-kun!" She ran off and another direction. **

**Sauske heard Ino yell his name and quickly moved his head back and forth. He couldn't let Ino find him or she would jump on him yelling 'Sasuke-kun! I've found you' right in his ear. He saw Ino coming up so he walked as stealthily as his short legs could. **

**He walked silently behind a tree. He waited till his little fangirl passed. He let out a sigh of relief and turned around. "What ya doing?" A familiar voice asked. Sasuke grunted. "GO away, Kiba" He pushed the boy out of his way. Kiba crossed his tiny arms in disgust. "Akamaru, that guy is such a meanie head" The puppy gave a bark of agreement. They watched Sasuke walk deep into the woods. "Those stupid Uchihas…" Akamaru gave his young Master an understanding glance. He started growling, feeling his Master's feelings. He started running after the Raven haired boy who started running fast after seeing the Puppy's fangs. **

**Sasuke wasn't fast enough to escape the puppy's fangs. "Ouch!" he yelped instinctively. Ino and Sakura both heard Saskue's cry and came running as fast as there small legs could carry them. They were both about to reach him when they ran smack in to each other giving the panicked Uchiha a moment to get up and start running himself. Ino and Sakura got back on their feet as fast as they could and started running after Sasuke throwing paper shurikans at the small boy laughing, while Sasuke just ran.**

"**Sasuke-kun! I Found you" Sakura shouted giving her cute seven year old giggle. "Yeah Sasuke!" Ino said after her. The girls chased after the panicked boy. Sasuke pushed through the crowds of people on the market street. The voices of Venders selling products rang in his ears, but two voices he could hear above the rest. "Sasuke-kun, get back here!" Ino shouted. Sasuke clenched his teeth. Why did agree to this stupid game again? He spotted a doggie door on one of the houses. He glanced behind him. He saw Sakura's pink hair on his tail. He gulped and dashed toward the doggie door. He was just big enough to fit though. **

**Ino's vision of Sasuke was blocked and when she looked again he was gone. "Man! We lost him!" she exclaimed. "Yeah but let's keep looking. We can't lose him it took forever to actually get him to play with us" Sakura replied picking up a paper shuriken that fell out of the small plastic bag that was tied around her waist with dingy yellow yarn.**

**Sasuke ducked under the door in the flap and came face to face with a slobbering dog. "Ew" She bounced back till he was straight up against the door. He tiptoed against the wall. He made it out of the room with the dog and was face to face with more danger. An old women with a broom. "Get out of here you stinking kid!" She shouted. "Gah!" Sasuke jumped out of the path of a swinging broom. He ducked and ran toward an open window. He jumped out and fell to the soft grass. He laid there and caught his breath. "Is everyone out to get the seven year old?" He said to himself. **

**Hinata tugged on her jacket glanced at Naruto who was sitting on a rock in boredom. "What is taking them so long?" Naruto grumbled. Hinata looked at the tree for any sign of Sasuke or the other two girls. "Well you know the game Naruto, Hide or be seeked" Shikamaru said as he spun a paper shurkin on his finger. "Well Of course Sakura would go after Sasuke…" Naruto started to trace the left symbol on his shirt. Hinata looked at her shoes when she heard a familiar voice. "Hi Hinata" She looked up and saw Kiba and Akamaru. "Oh…Hello" She said softly. "I just saw Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. That meanie head Sasuke deserved what he got" Kiba gave a little laugh. Naruto jumped up. "Sasuke?! I'm gonna go get him!" He started running off in a random direction. "Naruto-kun…" Hinata said after him. **

"**Ino, I don't we are going to find him" She said looking at the girl. "What do you mean we? Of course I'm going to find him. Plus Sakura I don't think you have the skill to Find Sasuke-Kun. I was born to find him, We are in love after all?" Ino said with her blue eye sparkling. Sakura grunted and curled her chubby fingers in a fist. "Ino-pig! Your such a stinker!" She shouted her seven year insult. Ino just sighed and started walking. **

"**Ino, get ba-" She was interrupted by a raven hair boy peeking out from a bush. "Sasuke!"**

**Naruto looked around clueless. He shouldn't have ran off like that. He had no idea where to look for that meanie head Sasuke. He scratched the back of his head and yawned. He looek dback on the path and what do you know, he sees that meanie head Sasuke. "YOU!" He yelled. **

**FaithxLink: We're finally done. Stay tuned for Chapter two. Will there be a Sasuke Sandwhich in the making? Or will Sakura and Ino reach Sasuke before Naruto? Poor SAsuke-kun! So review it because we care about what you think!!!! **

**000Matsuri000: HEY!!! This is **_**my**_** story!! You may have helped me right it but I still get to pick what happens!!!!!!!**

**FaithxLink: Well 000Matsuri000 can get pretty scary when she's mad so I'm just gonna run over here and hide behnd Sakura & Ino.**

**Sakura&Ino: HEY!!! Don't hide behind us!!!**

**000Matsuri000: I gotta go kill my bestest friend FaithxLink!! I'll right the next chapter soon!!!**


	2. The Seeked Becomes The Seeker

Hide or Be Seeked

Hide or Be Seeked

A/N: In the last chapter I had help writing from my friend FaithxLink (now c0nfid3nthinata) but she moved!! sobs …… I'm alright …… sniffle So now I have to write this story all on my own… So lonely… Anyways, I'll just start the story now…

Sasuke stared at the two people running at him and decided to do the only sensible thing. Run like heck the other way.

So Sakura, who had been planning to glomp Sasuke, ended up glomping Naruto. Who in turn, hugged her back, giving Sakura reason to hit him in the head as hard as she could, which she did.

"Oww…" Naruto whined. Sakura just scoffed cutely and looked around for Sasuke. He had already fled.

"Darn…" it was Sakura's turn to whine. Naruto glared at her as fiercely as a 7 year old could.

"What?" Sakura said, glaring back. Naruto's eyes widened realizing he'd been caught glaring at his crush.

"What?" he said dumbly.

"What?" Sakura said, confused as Naruto's actions.

"What?" Naruto said again, still in panic mode.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Sakura screamed, annoyed at there little "game".

"I'm gonna find Sasuke!" Naruto yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched, "I AM!!" And with that she took off running leaving Naruto to stare dumbly after her, wondering what had just happened.

--

Sasuke peeked out from behind a tree, looking both ways cautiously before running to the next tree. He could see Shikamaru, curled up and snoring. There was no threat of him waking up unless Ino came around.

Which would be bad, but for now, he couldn't hear her, which meant she was pretty far away.

He had to keep moving though.  
"SHIKAMARU!! YOU'RE SO LAZY!!" a voice screeched and Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin and let out a surprised yelp.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino screamed excitedly. Sasuke ran for his life, yet again.

--

Sakura was running, wildly turning her head looking for any sign of the dark haired boy that she, and just about every other girl in there class, was crushing on.

And then suddenly, out of no where, she slammed right into something, or rather, some_one_.

"SASUKE?!"  
"AHH!!"

"SAKURA?!"

"INO"

"AHH!!"

"FOREHEAD?!"

"INO-PIG"

"AHH!!"

"HA! I FOUND SASUKE!!"  
"NO I DID!!"  
"AHH!!"

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING!!" both Ino and Sakura screamed at Sasuke as they continued their argument.

Sasuke stopped screaming, but his heart was still beating wildly as he started to crawl away slowly.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY" Ino screamed. Both her and Sakura jumped on Sasuke, wrapping there arms around him firmly.

"You're it Sasuke!!" they yelled. Sasuke's eyes lit up as he got an idea.

Sakura and Ino jumped off of him. "Start counting!" Sakura said gleefully. Sasuke hid his eyes and began counting.

"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…" Sakura and Ino ran off into the woods.

--

Shikamaru sighed as he settled down to watch the clouds and eventually drowse off. He smirked, estimating it would be time to go home before the girls realized Sasuke had already gone home.

A/N: Okay. Done!! Yay! I decided to cut it short due to the lack of my bestest friend… sniffle Anyways, since I ended my last chapter with a conversation with FaithxLink (c0nfid3nthinata) I will now have a conversation with Neji & Tenten

Neji: …This is degrading

Tenten: Come on Neji! This could be fun!! Right Teera-Chan?

Teera-Chan: is plotting Sasuke's demise SHHH!!  
Tenten: looks slightly scared Right… Maybe I was wrong…

Neji: Are you kidding?! We get to help kill off Sasuke!! runs over to help Teera-Chan

Teera-Chan: YES!! YOU HAVE JOINED THE DARK SIDE!!

Tenten: Starts to back away slowly

Teera-Chan: head turns around in creepy horror movie way Where do you think you're going? You haven't said the disclaimer yet…

Tenten: Uh… Teera-Chan doesn't own Naruto…?

Teera-Chan: Good. You can leave now returns to plotting Sasuke's demise with Neji

Tenten: runs for dear life


End file.
